


Chokehold

by darkkittensniper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Play, Dom Pearl, F/F, Futa, Garnet has a dick y'all., High as shit right now, I'm Going to Hell, Punch Me Daddy!!, Sub Garnet, We all knew that Pearl partake in that freak nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkittensniper/pseuds/darkkittensniper
Summary: Shameless smut, nothing more. No plot, just a lot of fluids and choking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you fucks, look at this shit, just utter ass and titties in this smutty fic. It is a hit or miss situation.
> 
> Snipeeasy yall!

As big as the dark skinned women was, she always felt so small in her girlfriend's hands. Willowy fingers gripped the thick curly short hairs of her lover's crotch, pulling firmly.

A pained hiss left thick wet lips, a dusty shade of dark red. Strong hands gripped the expensive sheets, veins mapping out along them.  

Lily white skin stands out in stark contrast to the dark hue of the other. Thin, sharp shoulder blades moved in quick, calculated movements as sinewy muscles that played a disguise on the raw power under the skin. 

Garnets nose flared as a breathy moan left her, her cock twitched under the thin floss like material of the thong Pearl had bought her. 

Pearl loved to dress Garnet, in all sorts of outfit, her favorites ones were the girly thongs she had Garnet wear. Thin material lost in the dark flesh of her girlfriend's ass. Her massive cock pressed against her muscled stomach by the thongs band.  

Garnet liked to cook in outfit such as this, only a thong, thigh high thin socks. The material struggling to keep its form again the ever flowing river of muscles bound by smooth ebony skin. 

They had ended up like this when Garnet had knocked over the crystal wine glass onto the pristine white dress shirt of her girlfriend. The vibrating silicone vibrator that was in her ass being played with by the small controller her lover held in one elegant hand.

Punishment.

 Pearl kissed the firm plane of skin as she made a trail of harsh bites as she made her way up. Garnet moaned softly as warm fluids dropped on  her as her cock leaked pre-cum. 

She looked into ice blue eyes lidded with carnal lust. Pale fingers ran up the expanse of the thick arm of the other as nails dug welts along the skin they found. 

Garnet's arm hair stood on end as she thrashed violently. Thin thighs gripped the solid hips of Garnet. A sharp bite to her cheek had her still in an instant. 

Pearl sat up; pink rosy nipples perk and aching for attention. A sharp yank of Garnets hair had her lifting herself into a sitting position and thick lips attached to one nipple, sucking gently. 

A low sigh left Peral as she wrapped her arms around her lovers head pulling her closer.  

Garnet moved to the other nipple and teased the other with her fingers. Pearl moved her hands down her lover's chest and cupped her breast and tweaked the chocolate dusted nipples. 

The smaller of the two rose up and took her lover's cock in her hands. Thick pre-cum covered her hands as she leaked. She leaked all for Pearl. She had this massive perfection at her beck and call. A simple touch making her putty in her hands. 

Peral gets off the lap she is sitting in, and she spreads her lover's thighs roughly, and she laid between them. She eased the thong her her thighs and Garnet folded her legs straight up and pointed her toes as Peral took off them off.  

Garnet ran her hands down her stomach and down the valley of her thighs and spread them for Pearl. The lily skinned women smiled and ran her nails up her lover's legs and thighs, and she kissed the crown of her lover's head. The salty familiar of her cum sending shivers down her spine. Pink tongue peaks out and slides the tip of her tongue inside the slit. 

Garnet shuddered as her legs cramped up and her toes curled, her mouth opening in a startled gasp. Pearl purred as she took the whole head into her warm mouth. Her tongue lapping around it as she looked up at Garnet's face. She took more of her lover in her mouth, throat relaxing as she ran her tongue along the girthy shaft. 

Garnet moaned as her hips bucked on their own accord forcing more of her large length into Pearls mouth. Pearl gagged, and thick lines of saliva flowed from her mouth as she pulled back off of Garnets length and some slid down her chin and down her neck to her chest. Her blue orbs burned with a cold fire. 

Garnet mewled and went to reach for her, a sharp slap across her hand had her pulling it back just as fast as it had come. 

Pearl sat up and licked her lips drawing more moisture there from there. Garnet looks up at her, confused. Pearl takes Garnet's length back and bends down and lets a thick line of spit fall from her lips and starts to spread the mixture of Garnet's pre-cum and Pearls saliva and Garnet moaned softly as Pearl started to stroke her and her head lolled to the side. 

Pearl laid on top her her lover and jerked her harder as her other hand came and gripped Garnet's by her neck and pressed.

Garnet gurgled in pleasure as her tongue lolled from her mouth and wetness slid down her cheek as she moaned and panted. Pearl pumped her hand faster and Garnet bucked as her legs tensed and she moaned as Peral squeezed her neck harder, black beginning to cloud her vision.  

Garnet pumped rope after rope of thick cum between them, Peral let go of Garnets neck and laid fully on her lover spreading the mess Garnet had made between them. Garnet was gasping for breath as her heart raced and her groin throbbing sinfully.  

Peral kissed each of Garnet's eyelids and wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on the soft sweaty flesh and kissed there. 

Mitch matched eyes closed as she held her lithe lover her neck still raw from the chokehold. 

But she was happy with this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this at the beginning. I have not written anything yet, I just wanted this box filled. 
> 
> I guess comment if you read this.


End file.
